


Проверка на доверие

by KisVani



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Просто спарринг, который закончился неожиданно для обоих участников.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Примерный таймлайн: после четвертого сезона.

Это напоминало один из тех странных проверок на доверие. Алекс рассказывал Тее о таких: тебя ставят в пару с другим человеком так, чтобы ситуация подсознательно воспринималась как угрожающая. И вопрос, будешь ли ты чувствовать себя в безопасности, например, если напарник удерживает твои руки заведенными за спину.

Теперь Тея думала, что или эти эксперименты чушь собачья, или с ней что-то не то. Потому что она определенно не доверяла Малкольму Мерлину, но не боялась его руки на своей шее. Она понимала: легко может сжать, но вместе с тем верила, что остановится, не причинив ей непоправимого вреда. Сердце билось лишь чуть-чуть быстрее обычного, дыхание оставалось ровным.

— Знаешь, — Тея скосила глаза на его руку, высокотехнологичный кибернетический протез вместо отрубленной кисти, — ты где-то в порядке ошибся. Пункты выполняешь не по списку.

— Извини? — выгнув бровь, поинтересовался Малкольм таким светским тоном, будто не прижимал Тею к стене и не держал ее за горло: — О каком списке ты говоришь?

— Списке злодейского отца, — ответила она, — лишиться руки надо было еще до появления детей, а потом уже пытать дочь и взрывать ее планету.

— Не помню, чтобы я что-то сделал с Землей… или даже с вашим особняком, — Малкольм убрал руку и пошевелил пальцами протеза, как будто проверяя его работоспособность, — если ты только не считала своим домом те трущобы.

Тея потерла шею и оттолкнулась от стены.

— Ты и более… как бы сказать, фигурально разрушал мой дом. Город, например, или квартиру, куда вломился Ра'с аль Гул, — сказала она, наклоняясь за брошенными ими тренировочными мечами.

— Но меня обижает сравнение с Вейдером, — ответил Малкольм и легко поймал один из них, который Тея ему бросила, — потому что, серьезно, ты считаешь, что я бы слушался какого-нибудь безумного императора?

— Дай-ка подумаю, — Тея сделала пробный выпад, Малкольм его отбил, и теперь они медленно кружили друг напротив друга, — Дэмиен Дарк подойдет?

— Не подойдет, — усмехнулся Малкольм, — это был вопрос выживания. И, к тому же, я заботился о тебе.

Он атаковал, не всерьез, но потеснил Тею.

— Ты постоянно обо мне заботишься, — проворчала она, блокируя его атаки. — Отец года!

— Конечно, — ответил Малкольм, специально не замечая ее иронии. — А ты почти не практиковалась с нашей последней встречи.

— Дел много было, — ответила Тея, пиная Малкольма по ноге и уходя из-под удара. — Работу там искать…

Не совсем по правилам, но он сам учил ее, что честный и чистый бой — это фантастика. Даже спортсмены находят способ, как дурить судей и камеры. А в настоящей драке — правила только мешают.

— Работу… — задумчиво протянул Малкольм. — Насколько помню, мои счета все еще на тебе. Ведь я считаюсь мертвым.

— Да уж, спасибо за наследство, — хмыкнула Тея. — Если бы к нему еще не прилагались десятки твоих врагов, цены бы ему не было.

Она отвлеклась, чтобы высказаться и это оказалось ошибкой. Тренировочные мечи отлетели в сторону второй раз за утро, и Малкольм сбил ее с ног и повалил на маты, которые Тея расстелила в подвале своей новой квартиры. Переехав из Стар Сити, она первым делом подыскала такое жилье, где было бы больше одного выхода. Не учла только, что кто-то, например, к несчастью появившийся в ее жизни отец, может через них и войти.  
— Ты не особо благодарная дочь, — сказал Малкольм, наваливаясь на нее сверху.

Тея потянулась вверх и поцеловала Малкольма. Она надеялась дезориентировать его, но вместо этого скорее дезориентировала себя. Потому что он удержал ее, попытавшуюся дернуться в сторону, и сам прижался к ее губам. Чуть грубо, влажно, проталкиваясь языком в ее рот. Тея сначала ответила, а потом застыла.

Вот теперь сердце стало заходиться. Ощущения усилились, ярче чувствовался сырой воздух подвала, жар кожи Малкольма, грубая ткань их тренировочной одежды, даже вчера подрезанная челка кололась теперь нещадно. Все звуки стали болезненно громкими, а перед глазами плясали цветные пятна.

И она мгновенно возбудилась. Вот же черт.

Когда Малкольм чуть отстранился, он внимательно посмотрел на Тею и невесело улыбнулся.

— Если начинаешь что-то, то иди до конца, — сказал он насмешливо, — я тебе это уже много раз говорил.

— Если бы я слушалась твоих советов, то не пустила бы на порог, — ответила Тея, стараясь восстановить дыхание, — ведь говорила не приближаться…

— Но мы здесь, — ответил Малкольм, откатываясь в сторону и позволяя ей сесть. — Ты пустила меня и разрешила пожить в твоем доме.

Он не спрашивал: «Почему?». И не благодарил ее за гостеприимство. Просто констатировал факт: Тея пустила его на свою территорию и единственное, о чем задумалась, стоит ли созвониться с Оливером или пока еще нет. Они разъехались и решили пока что не вмешиваться в жизнь друг друга… но ведь Малкольм был и врагом Олли. Не говоря уже о том, что от него всегда можно было ожидать самого худшего.

— Итак. Ты хочешь пойти дальше, или это была неудачная тактика во время боя? — спросил Малкольм.

Тея покосилась на него, вполне невинно сидящего рядом на матах.

— Ты — мой отец, — напомнила Тея.

— Насколько помню, ты целовала Томми, — Малкольм приложил палец к подбородку и изобразил задумчивость. — Что же, мне кажется, что родственные связи для тебя не помеха.

— Я не знала, что он мой брат! — ответила Тея. — Он всегда был для меня лучшим другом моего старшего брата!

А еще Томми был сыном Малкольма, который, в свою очередь, дружил с человеком, которого Тея привыкла считать своим настоящим отцом и с ее матерью. Она знала Малкольма Мерлина с детства, но о деталях собственного происхождения оказалась в курсе только теперь. 

— А я должен был быть лучшим другом твоего отца, — продолжил Малкольм, будто читая ее мысли. — Или ты воспринимала меня иначе?

Он встал и протянул руку Тее. Она не сразу за нее ухватилась, а потом, мысленно поспорив с самой собой и проиграв, поднялась. Только для того, чтобы встать на цыпочки и впиться в рот Малкольма яростным поцелуем. Она прикусила его нижнюю губу, оттягивая ее, и улыбнулась, глядя в его удивленные глаза.

— Идти дальше, да? — спросила Тея насмешливо.

— Какой… интересный утренний спарринг, — ответил Малкольм ей в тон.

Его рука, настоящая, не кибернетическая, оказалась под слоями одежды. Тея выдохнула, когда кончики его пальцев коснулись ее через белье.

— Ты уже влажная, — прошептал Малкольм ей на ухо, между поцелуями, — приятно, что меня так ценят.

— Ох… заткнись, — ответила Тея, цепляясь за его плечи и выгибаясь навстречу.

Они опять опустились на маты, и она сама полезла в штаны Малкольма. Стараясь не думать о том, что происходит, стараясь сосредоточиться на том, как именно происходит.

Тею порадовало, что и он оказался возбужден. Это делало происходящее менее неловким.

Она фыркнула от собственных мыслей и, прежде чем Малкольм успел спросить, что же ее смешит, сжала руку на его члене. И насладилась ответным судорожным выдохом и тихим стоном.

— Будь помягче, — прошипел Малкольм.

Он сам отодвинул в сторону резинку ее трусов, и теперь его горячие мозолистые пальцы оказались внутри. Внизу живота пульсировало в такт судорожно бьющемуся сердцу, свободной рукой Тея ухватилась за кибернетическую Малкольма и сжала ее. Будь настоящей — оставила бы синяки. А губами она прижалась к его шее повыше ворота и прикусила, ощущая соленый привкус пота.

Движения, что Малкольма, что Теи, были судорожными, хаотичными, они даже не пытались поймать какой-то ритм и перекатывались, будто продолжая бороться.

Обычно Тея была довольно шумной. Все ей об этом говорили, но сейчас ее хватало только на полузадушенные стоны, и то, скорее, потому, что Малкольм наваливался на нее и был слишком тяжелым. Она двигала рукой по его члену, а он пальцами внутри нее. 

Разрядка наступила неожиданно для обоих, и они так и остались сплетенными друг с другом, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Знаешь, — сказал Малкольм, убирая руку из-под одежды Теи, но все еще прижимая ее к себе, — я, как правило, не настолько спонтанный. И предпочитаю чуть больше комфорта. Кровать, простыни, удачно подобранная музыка, свечи...

Тея рассмеялась, пытаясь выпутаться. Шевелиться не хотелось, тело казалось немного ватным.

— Предлагаешь повторить? — спросила она. — И даже никаких угрызений совести?

— Плюс бытия злодеем, — ответил Малкольм. — Можно нарушать моральные нормы, не снимать котят с деревьев, пинать щенков…

— …заниматься сексом с дочерьми? — подсказала Тея.

— Это только если сами дочери не против.

Она вздохнула. Наверное, именно с ней что-то не так. Потому что, все еще не доверяя Малкольму, Тея чувствовала себя в полной безопасности.


End file.
